


Revenge is a Dish...

by Katie74656



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie74656/pseuds/Katie74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning briefing, footsies and coffee...a dangerous mix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is a Dish...

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a few months since I have posted...a few very busy months. But my muse is back! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all its glorious characters are the property of the CBS Corporation/Paramount Pictures. I don't own them, I just write about them.

B'Elanna hated sitting next to Tom at the Captain's morning briefings. She found she spent more time trying to keep him awake than actually paying attention, which meant tracking down Harry afterwards for the highlights. During afternoon meetings, they rarely sat together as B'Elanna travelled from Engineering and Tom walked across the Bridge to the conference Room. On this particular morning, Tom had kicked off his boot under the table and was slowly sliding his foot up and down B'Elanna's calf inside her pant leg; playing a game that he referred to as "footsies." As Tuvok droned on about his security report, B'Elanna found it difficult not to fidget and react to the sensations Tom's activities were causing, which of course she knew was exactly the reaction Tom was hoping for.

Casually, B'Elanna rolled her shoulders as shivers went down her spine. She glanced at her husband who was smirking slightly, but paying attention the Vulcan's report and "taking notes" on his PADD. B'Elanna glared at Tom and tried to pull her leg away, but with Tom's foot entrenched in her pant leg, her efforts did little except make Tom's smile widen and her frustration increase.

"Is something about Commander Tuvok's report particularly amusing, Mr. Paris?" Captain Janeway asked, looking up from her coffee.

"No, Ma'am," Paris drawled, sobering his expression, but covertly continuing his game. Harry, who had also been studying a PADD, looked up at the couple and frowned his brow in confusion. Tom winked at his best friend, causing Harry to roll his eyes and return his gaze to his data. 

As Tuvok finished his report, Janeway turned her attention to her chief engineer.

"Anything to report, Lieutenant?"

"Nothing new, Captain," Torres began and Paris renewed his efforts using his long toes to stroke from behind his wife's knee down to her ankle. Torres paused to collect her thoughts as Tom took a swig from his coffee mug, trying to hide another obvious smirk. B'Elanna cleared her throat and continued. "All systems are functioning within acceptable levels, and I've been using the down time for preventative maintenance on a few key systems. I have Ensign Vorik leading a team to repair the Delta Flyer after its last away mission." She glanced despairingly at Tom, as did Janeway, Chakotay and Seven of Nine. Swallowing his mouthful of coffee, Paris feigned a look of insult.

"How was I supposed to anticipate that ion storm? It came out of nowhere."

"The sensors were operational at the time, Lieutenant," Seven stated matter-of-factly. "If I remember correctly your exact phrase was 'Lighten up, Seven. It's just a little ion storm. What's the worst that could happen?' Kim nodded at the former drone's perfect recall; both had been along for the "bumpy ride" that was now the subject of discussion. Tom shrugged his shoulders and flashed his bright blue eyes at B'Elanna, who subtly squirmed in her chair as her annoyance began to give way to a more primal instinct.

"Well," Chakotay interrupted her quickly drifting thoughts, "if no one has nay other business to discuss, I suggest we wrap this up."

Torres realized that once the meeting adjourned, Tom would return to the Bridge for the remainder of Alpha shift, and she would return to Engineering for what promised to be a very long and frustratingly distracted day. She also realized that there was really no excuse for Paris not to return to his post directly. Scrunching her face to one side, she casually glance over to Tom, who was swirling his half-full mug of coffee in tandem with the movement of his foot on her calf and smiling softly.

"Agreed. Dismissed," announced Janeway and most of the senior staff rose to assume their posts. Paris, putting his mug down on the conference table, remained sitting, slid his foot off of his wife's leg and back into his boot. B'Elanna, recognizing the only opportunity she may have for an otherwise productive day, leaned across the table pretending to reach for Harry's discarded PADD and knocked the mug of coffee on her husband's lap.

"Shit," Tom hissed, jumping up from the table as the remainder of the liquid spilled along the table, wiping the thighs of his pants with his hands. He glared at B'Elanna, who offered no apology or explanation, but stared intently at him with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Ensign Kim, can you please request a steward to come take care of this?" Chakotay ordered as the remainder of the staff filed out of the Conference Room. "I suggest a change of uniform before joining us on the Bridge, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir," Kim and Paris answered in union, Tom never breaking his gaze with B'Elanna.

B'Elanna could feel her heart start to race and her pulse quicken as Paris followed her down the corridor to the Turbolift. Luckily, Seven and the Doctor and taken an earlier lift and Neelix, being occupied by the breakfast rush, had not attended that particular briefing. Tom stood behind her while waiting for the doors to open and Torres could smell his aftershave mixing with the coffee on his uniform. The doors wooshed open and the pair stepped inside, standing as they had in the hall.

"Deck Nine," Torres ordered, and as the lift began to move, Paris stepped closer, and B'Elanna felt the hairs on her arms stand on end as Tom's breath ticked the back of her neck. B'Elanna closed her eyes and willed herself to relax as the lift slowed to a stop and the doors opened. In silence, the couple quickly traversed the corridor to their corridors. Upon entering, Tom quickly set the privacy lock just as B'Elanna turned and slammed him against the bulkhead, devouring his mouth with her own. Tom's eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned as B'Elanna bit down on his bottom lip. She snarled as she tasted the faintest bit of blood and moved to his jaw.

"We can't," said Tom, lifting his head out of reach of her teeth, and she growled in annoyance, quickly unzipping his uniform and stripping his grey under shirt over his head. Tom pulled B'Elanna closer and she smiled wickedly feeling his erection straining against his still coffee-damp pants as she sank her teeth into his collarbone.

"Yes, we can," B'Elanna whispered in his ear, licking at the soft lobe. Tom returned with his own growl before scooping B'Elanna up and carrying her to their bed. She laugh as she landed on the mattress and reached for the clasp of his pants as he climbed on top of her. She kissed him hard as he mirrored her actions and they both kicked their pants to the floor. Tom separated himself to gently ease her underwear down her legs. He stood back admiring his half naked wife and could smell the distinct aroma of her arousal, which, as always, only added to his own.

"We don't have time for this," she growled huskily, propping herself up on her elbows and reaching for him. Tom shed his boxers and fell into B'Elanna's waiting arms. She guided him into her and moaned as he filled her. Tom set a quick pace and B'Elanna wrapped her legs around his back meeting his thrusts. Both were breathing heavily and Tom moved to reach for B'Elanna's breast. Seizing on his moment of imbalance, B'Elanna flipped Tom to his back, mounted him swiftly and as she resumed their previous rhythm, bowed her head to lack at her previous bite mark. Tom breathed in the smell of her hair as it fell in her face and cupped her breasts in his hands. B'Elanna lifted her head and arched her back into his hands. She felt the first inklings of her orgasm, and Tom moved his hands to her hips as her rhythm faltered. B'Elanna tensed and cried out and as her walls gripped him tightly, Tom grunted and drove his hips one last time against hers, succumbing to his own release.

B'Elanna sighed deeply as she leaned over to steal a few more kisses before rolling off of Tom's lap and the bed. Both quickly dressed, knowing that they had been gone from their posts almost too long for explanation.

"See you tonight?" B'Elanna asked suggestively. Tom pulled her close for one last, deep kiss as they left their quarters.

"You spilled coffee...on purpose...cold coffee for that matter," he called to her as she hurried in the opposite direction from him towards the lift to Engineering. She turned and smiled at him.

"Well, you do known what Klingons say about revenge," she answered and then disappeared around the corner. Tom shook his head and was still smirking as he stepped off the lift onto the Bridge, content to spend the rest of his shift reliving his memories of his morning tryst. Only as he sat at his post did he realize, that he had in fact, forgotten to change his pants.


End file.
